Thank You
by Hasthio-kun
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan di dunia nyata setelah semua anggota SSS meninggalkan After Life. Pairing YuixHinata, Made it for their fans :D. A/N : Fanfic pertama ku, mohon dimaklumi kalau masih ada kesalahan. Update Chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

Vanished Memories

* * *

"AKAN KULAKUKAN!"

Ucap seorang laki-laki setengah berteriak membuat seorang gadis didepannya terkejut akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. "Akan kunikahi kau, kali ini aku sangat serius!" tambah laki-laki itu. Ia menatap gadis di depannya, menerka-nerka apa yang akan dikatakannya. Gadis itu pun menunduk dengan wajah murung, "Tapii...senpai...tidak mengetahui aku yang sebenarnya.." ujarnya lirih. Lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras, "Tak peduli apa yang terjadi dengan mu di dunia fana, aku akan tetap menikahimu!" "Tak peduli penyakit apa pun yang kau miliki!" tambahnya. "Tapi..Aku tak bisa berjalan ataupun berdiri," jelas gadis itu sambil memandang laki-laki didepannya. "KUBILANG AKU TAK PEDULI!" teriak lelaki itu yang membuat gadis itu terkejut. "Bahkan walaupun kau tak bisa berjalan ataupun berdiri, ataupun kau tak bisa memiliki anak." Ia pun selangkah demi selangkah mendekati gadis itu. "Aku akan tetap menikahimu!" Mereka pun saling bertatapan. "Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu." Air mata sang gadis pun mengalir. "Senpai..." lirihnya.

Tiba-tiba, lelaki itu tak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi,"..." "Apa?" "..." "Yui, kau bicara apa?" tanya lelaki itu. Mendadak laki-laki itu terjatuh ke lubang yang tak tau darimana datangnya..."YUIIIIII..."

HINATA POV

"Yui...Ukh...". "Kau tidak apa2 Hinata?" tanya seorang laki-laki. 'Mimpi?, apa yang kulihat tadi mimpi?' batinnya. "Ehh...dimana aku?" tanya Hinata. "Kau tidak ingat? Kau mengalami kecelakaan truk di persimpangan Jl. Yoshida," ujarnya. Laki-laki berambut biru itu pun terkejut mendengarnya. "Luar biasanya kau hanya mengalami luka kecil," tambah temannya. "Eh? Benarkah? Err..aku tidak ingat" ujar Hinata sambil memegang kepalanya berusaha untuk mengingatnya. Mendadak ia tersadar, dipandanginya orang yang berada disampingnya, "Err, maaf tapi kau siapa ya?". Tanpa basa-basi orang itu langsung memukul kepala Hinata dengan pemukul baseball. "WADAUWWW! SAKIT TAUUU, MAKIN PUSING AJA NEH KEPALA !" "Hahaha gomen - gomen, ku pikir kau akan mengigat ku jika kupukul dengan tongkat kesayanganmu ini," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan tongkat baseball yang dari tadi digenggamnya. 'Mana mungkin bisa,' batin Hinata. "Yah, aku Fujimaki, temanmu dalam tim baseball, kuharap kau tidak benar-benar melupakan teman sependeritaan mu ini," ujar Fujimaki bangga. "Oh begitu, thanks ya udah nolongin, Fujimaki," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Sama-sama," balas temannya tersebut

End Of Hinata POV

YUI POV

"Ngggggg...akhhh...".

Disuatu tempat seorang gadis baru terbangun dari tidurnya. "Wah sudah pagi, selamat pagi matahari.." ujarnya tersenyum sambil melihat kilauan sang fajar yang membagikan kehangatannya ke Bumi. Ia pun lalu termenung. Ia berusaha mengingat kembali mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya, " Mimpiku tadi malam terasa nyata, walaupun samar-samar...tapi aku yakin memimpikan seorang pria yang berteriak seperti orang gila yang mengatakan akan menik...nik.."

BLUSH...

Semburat merah pun mulai muncul dari pipinya. "Hahaha, mustahil, pasti aku terlalu banyak menonton film Romance...hahaha," ia pun tertawa, meskipun dalam hati ia sangat berharap hal itu akan terwujud.

Ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu lalu menoleh saat seseorang mulai memasuki kamarnya, "Yui kau sudah bangun, nak?" tanya seseorang disana. Yui pun tersenyum, "Sudah maa...", jawabnya kepada ibunya yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Kalau begitu mama bawakan sarapan ya sayang, sebentar," tambah ibunya. "Terima kasih ma," jawab Yui sambil memandang punggung mamanya yang sudah berbalik untuk mengambil makanannya.

Yui pun mengambil sebuah remote kemudian menyalakan tv yang ada di depan kasurnya. Ia pun mulai menekan tombol remote tersebut, mencari-cari channel yang mungkin ia sukai. 'Hhh, tenang seperti biasa heh,' batinnya. Ia kemudian behenti di Nippon channel , ada acara pencarian bakat untuk anak remaja. Ya, memang itulah keseharian gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Seharian ia hanya menonton tv, makan, minum bahkan mandi di ranjang warna putihnya tersebut. Terkadang ia merasakan kesepian mengutuki dirinya sendiri dan kami-sama untuk kelumpuhan yang dialaminya. 'Kami-sama kenapa kau buat aku tak berdaya, kenapa kau sungguh membuat ku mendapat cobaan yang sangat berat ini. Kenapa tidak kau ambil saja nyawaku ini sekalian, Kami-sama?' batinnya. Lalu ia mulai mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi dulu, 10 tahun yang lalu..

Flashback 10 years ago..

"Yui hati-hati bermain di pinggir jalan nak...bahaya.." kata ibunya mengingatkan. "Iya mahh," ujar gadis kecil itu. Yui kecil memang tomboy dan hiperaktif, tidak bisa diam. Ia lebih sering bermain bola atau mobil dibanding bermain boneka-bonekaan. Tapi takkan ada yang menyangka takdir apa yang akan menunggunya. Saat itu ia sedang bermain bola di halaman belakang rumahnya. Lalu ia tak sengaja menendang bola terlalu tinggi dan melambung keluar. Ia pun mencari-cari bola tersebut dan menemukannya di pinggir jalan. Ketika dia ingin kembali ke rumah. Ia melihat ibunya baru kembali dari pasar. Ia pun berlari mendekati ibunya, "Mamaah, pasti berat ya sini yui bantu," teriaknya senang. Sang ibu yang melihatnya pun mulai menghampirinya, "Jangan lari-lari, Yu—" ibunya terkejut ia pun menjatuhkan belanjaannya. Ia pun berteriak, "YUIII...AWASSSSSS..." Yui yang tak tau menahu menoleh kesampingnya dan membelalakkan mata. Disampingnya mobil sedan sedang menghampirinya. Ia yang tak sempat bereaksi mulai menitikkan air mata, "Mama—".

CIIIITTT...DUAKK...

End of Flashback

Setitik air mata pun mulai membasahi pipinya, ia merasa sedih bila mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya. Kejadian yang telah mengubah hidupnya. Kadang ia merasa sedih melihat ibunya mengurusinya setiap hari tanpa kenal lelah dan letih. Terkadang ia meminta maaf kepada ibunya telah mengurusinya selama ini yang dijawab dengan sunggingan ibunya, 'Yui, kau adalah anak yang sangat mama cintai karena itu jangan lah sungkan, mama melakukan ini bukan karena terpaksa tetapi karena memang keinginan mama sendiri,' ujar ibunya. 'Mama asal melihatmu tersenyum dan senang, itu adalah kebahagian tersendiri bagi mama,' tambah ibunya sambil tersenyum. 'Terimakasih mama, kau adalah mama terbaik sedunia, tidak-bahkan sejagat raya, aku sayang padamu mama,' batinnya sambil menitikkan air mata.

Keesokan paginya seorang pemuda berambut biru terbangun dari tidurnya."Ngggg…nyam…nyam. Sudah pagi ya." Ia pun membetulkan celananya (looh abis ngapain emang?:P), menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka, tak lupa ia pun menyikat giginya. Setelah itu ia jogging pagi selama 5 menit untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya, kegiatan ini sudah biasa ia lakoni (maklum atlit). Sepulang sekolah ia berjanji dengan teman-temannya untuk bermain baseball. Ketika ia berjalan, ia melihat seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang kerepotan ingin menyebrang jalan. Ibu itu sedang membawa belanjaan sambil mendorong seseorang di kursi roda. Dengan rasa keadilan yang tinggi, ia pun berkeinginan ingin membantu ibu tersebut, dihampirinya si ibu lalu ia pun menepuk pundak si ibu. "Permisi bu.." sapanya. Si Ibu yang kaget tiba-tiba ditepuk pun menoleh dan menjawab, "Maaf ada apa ya?" Hinata tersadar kalau ia telah mengagetkan si ibu, "Maaf bu bila saya telah menggagetkan ibu, kalau ibu tak berkeberatan saya ingin membantu ibu." Setelah melamun agak lama, si ibu pun mengiyakan," Baiklah, maaf ya kalau merepotkan." Sang pemuda pun membantu ibu itu membawa belanjaannya, karena belanjaan yang cukup banyak, ia pun menawarkan diri untuk membawanya sampai ke rumah si ibu. Mereka sibuk berbincang hingga tak sadar bahwa ada seorang gadis yang membisikkan sesuatu, "Suara itu…"

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	2. Chapter 2

Baseball vs Cooking

* * *

"Itu rumah ibu disebelah rumah warna biru," tunjuk si Ibu. Hinata pun memperhatikan rumah ibu tersebut. Rumahnya bertingkat tetapi tidak begitu besar dan juga tidak begitu kecil. Pagarnya berwarna putih bersih cocok dengan rumah yang diselimuti warna merah muda transparan, ia pun tersadar bahwa rumah ini tidak begitu jauh dari lapangan baseball yang ia mau tuju sekarang. Setelah sampai si ibu pun menawarinya masuk tapi ia menolaknya dengan halus. "Kenapa? Tidak apa-apa koq, minum lah dulu ibu jadi tak enak sama kamu," pinta si Ibu. Hinata pun menggeleng, "Tak apa bu, kebetulan saya ada janji dengan teman-teman saya untuk bermain di lapangan dekat sini, saya tak mau membuat mereka menunggu." "Baiklah kalau begitu, Yui ucapkanlah terima kasih pada pemuda ini," tukas ibunya sambil memandang anaknya yang ada dikursi roda. Hinata pun memandanginya gadis kecil yang memakai topi besar sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat itu sambil berpikir-pikir rasanya ia pernah ingat nama tersebut. "Um…emm…te-..terima kasih yah.." ucap gadis itu. Tanpa ambil pusing sang pemuda pun menjawab, "Sama-sama..kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, permisi." "Eh, tunggu…" panggilan si ibu membuat pemuda itu terhenti. "Siapa namamu nak?" tanya si Ibu. Dia pun menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Hinata…Hideki Hinata, salam kenal ya bu…" "Sakurako…tapi orang sekitar memanggilku Saku-san, kau boleh kok memanggilku begitu…ohh iya, anak yang manis ini dia anakku, namanya Yui, nah Yui kenalkanlah dirimu pada Hinata-kun.." pinta ibunya sambil memegang bahu anaknya. Tetapi dia tak bergeming, malah agak gemetar, Hinata yang melihatnya pun merasa aneh. "Maaf ya, dia agak pemalu..tapi dia anak yang baik kok." "Tak apa-apa koq bu, saya bisa mengerti, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," pamitnya sambil menundukkan badan. Si pemuda itu pun pergi tanpa menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya dari arah rumah itu. "Ada apa Yui?" tanya si ibu saat menyadari anaknya memperhatikan Hinata. "Ngg…tidak ada apa-apa mah, ohh ya kita jadi kan mau masak bareng-bareng?" Si ibu mengetahui anaknya mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi ia tak ambil pusing asalkan anaknya bisa ceria. "Tentu sayang, ayo kita masuk kedalam." Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah pink tersebut.

HINATA POV

'Akhh….senangnya setelah membantu orang, rasanya lega sekali…' ia pun memikirkan anak perempuan si ibu. 'Anak perempuan itu…sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana ya?'. Ia pun berusaha mengingat-ngingat kembali hingga ia tak sadar menabrak seseorang. "Akkhhh.." "Ngg maaf kau tak apa-apa?" sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu. "Ah, aku juga minta maaf tadi aku terburu-buru hingga tak memperhatikan jalan..hahaha." Pemuda berambut merah itu pun mengulurkan tangganya, "Namaku Otonashi….Otonashi Yuzuru…salam kenal…ngg." "Hinata….Hinata Hideki…salam kenal juga." "Hinata ya, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, tak ingin membuat seseorang menunggu. Sampai jumpa." "Yaa…hati-hati…perhatikan jalanmu.." 'Huff sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang..' ia pun kembali berjalan menuju lapangan.

Sesampainya di lapangan ia lega karena pertandingan belum dimulai. Ia pun menghampiri teman-temannya. "Kau terlambat Hinata.." teriak Fujimaki. "Yaa...tiga puluh menit kami bosan menunggu..." tambah Noda. "Maaf...maaf..tadi ada urusan sedikit di jalan. Kalau begitu ayo kita main, siapa lawan tandingnya?" Noda pun menunjuk ke arah seberang lapangan, "Tim mereka bernama Seioh Tyrant, mereka lawan yang cukup hebat dari daerah sekitar sini" "Suiit..tyrant yah..rumornya mereka mengambil bat lawan yang kalah dari mereka..entah itu hobi macam apa.." komentar Hinata. Dilihatnya tubuh lawan mereka yang besar-besar. Hinata tahu lawan yang akan mereka hadapi tangguh, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menciutkan nyalinya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo teman-teman..." "OOOWWWHHHH..."

YUI POV

" Adudududuhh..." "Ada apa Yui?" tanya ibunya yang kaget mendengar rintihan anaknya. " Maaf ma, tanganku terciprat minyak." Si ibu pun mengambil kotak p3k dan mulai mengoleskan betadine untuk anaknya. "Tuh kan apa mama bilang kamu harus hati-hati kalau menggoreng, lihat kan akibatnya tangan mu sampai melepuh seperti itu." ujar ibunya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tak apa-apa koq ma, Yui kan baru belajar jadi mengalami satu atau dua kali kegagalan sudah sewajarnya." Si ibu yang melihat anaknya yang pikirannya mulai dewasa pun memeluknya dengan penuh haru. "Baiklah nak, ayo kita lanjutkan." Yui pun mulai melanjutkan acara menggoreng kembali. Si ibu pun tersenyum, 'Kau harus berusaha Yui, ini baru satu langkah untuk mencapai keinginan terbesarmu,' batin ibunya

FLASHBACK

"Belajar masak?"

"Ngg...iya mama mau kan mengajari aku?" pinta Yui sambil memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya. "Yah bisa saja sih..ada apa tiba-tiba kau minta diajari memasak?" tanya ibunya. "Ngg...Yui ingin mewujudkan keinginan yang paling Yui inginkan, hanya itu," jawabnya sambil malu-malu. "Keinginan...kalau boleh mama tahu, apa keinginanmu itu yui?" "Tapi mama janji tidak akan tertawa?" tanya Yui sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Disambutnya jari kelingking mungil itu dengan jari kelingkingnya, "Ya, mama janji...nah apa itu keinginanmu?"

Yui pun tersenyum lebar sampai menunjukkan taringnya yang mungil, "Menikah."

FLASHBACK END

Si ibu pun tersenyum mengingat kembali pernyataan anaknya itu, mulanya ia kaget mendengarnya, ia berpikir anaknya yang lumpuh apa mungkin bisa mendapatkan pendamping yang bisa mencintai dan menyayanginya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi ia usir pikiran buruk tersebut, ia yakin pasti suatu hari nanti, ada pemuda yang bisa melakukannya. "Kyaaa.." "Ada apa Yui?" tanya Ibunya yang terkejut, lalu ia pun kembali menuju dapur.

HINATA POV

"Kiikk...kiiikk..." suara jangkrik yang menandai saat itu adalah musim panas terdengar merdu. Anak-anak yang sedang bertanding itu mulai merasa lelah karena kepanasan. Pertandingan mulai mencapai akhir. Sakura Rats tertinggal sedikit skor dibawah Seioh Tyrant. Keduanya bertanding dengan sengit, akan tetapi Tyrant unggul di teknik sehingga mereka bisa memimpin pertandingan

"Bagaimana Hinata?, kaulah pemukul selanjutnya," tanya Noda. "Kalau aku bisa mencetak homerun, maka kita yang menang..masalahnya adalah lemparan pitcher gorila dari Tyrant itu sangat cepat...aku...tak yakin bisa memukulnya," tunduk Hinata. Noda yang tak tahan melihat sikap temannya seperti itu langsung menghantamnya dengan tinjunya. "AKKHH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NODA?" "Kau bukanlah Hinata.." Hinata yang bingung pun membalas,"APA MAKSUDMU, JELAS-JELAS AK-" "Hinata yang kukenal tidak akan menyerah sebelum mencoba, Hinata yang kukenal tak mungkin menyerah hanya karena lawannya lebih kuat darinya, KAU BUKANLAH HINATA!" potong Noda. Hinata yang terdiam mendengar pernyataan Noda kemudian menghela napas, "Hahh...kau benar, aku tak menjadi diriku sendiri, maafkan aku Noda, akan kubuat Homerun yang jauh dan akan memenangkan pertandingan ini." "Hah, darimana saja kau Hinata, akhirnya kau datang juga.." Hinata yang tersenyum pun mulai memasuki lapangan, lalu ia berhenti sesaat, "Oh ya Noda, ada yang tertinggal." "Oh ya, apa it-?"

DUAKK...

"Terima kasih atas tamparan mu tadi benar-benar membuatku fresh, karenanya kupikir kau juga ingin mencobanya, hehehe." Noda yang tersungkur pun mencaci maki, "Kau...kalau tak membuat Homerun akan kuberikan 100 Death Fist dariku...kau mengerti?" "Hahh? Kau pikir sedang bicara dengan siapa? Itu soal mudah.."

Hinata pun bersiap-siap memukul, lemparan pertama dari pitcher Tyrant. "STRIKEE!" Ia gagal mendapatkan pukulan pertamanya. Pitcher lalu bersiap melemparkan bola kedua, Hinata bersiap. "STRIKEE!" Kegagalan kedua, 'Kesempatan terakhir pikirnya. Pitcher pun melempar bola tersebut. Ia lalu fokus, dan memperhatikan dengan seksama kemana arahnya bola, "Terbanglaaahhh!"

TAAKK!

Bola pun melambung dengan jauh. 'Berhasil..berhasil...' pikirnya. Baik teman maupun lawannya terkejut melihat pukulan yang tinggi itu. Teman-temannya mulai bersorak kegirangan, lawannya mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya. 'Kita menang,' batin Hinata. Akan tetapi, PRANGG!. 'Ukhh, suara apa itu..' batin Hinata. "HI...NAAAA...TAAAA!", teriak Noda. Dia pun menengok Noda yang sudah memainkan bat di tangannya. "Hiii...kaburr..." "Hei tunggu bodohh, homerun sih homerun tapi tidak usah mengarah kerumah orang seperti itu kan BODOOOHH!" teriak Noda sambil mengejar-ngejar Hinata. "Iya...iya nanti aku cari bolanya dan meminta maaf pada orangnya, tapi berhentilah mengejar-ngejarku dan berhenti mengayunkan benda berbahaya itu, Nodaaa!"

YUI POV

Yui yang kelelahan setelah belajar memasak pun diantar oleh ibunya ke kamarnya, ia agak kecewa dengan hasil masakannya yang lebih mirip singkong bakar daripada kroket keju. Si ibu yang memperhatikan kegundahan anaknya pun menyemangatinya, "Aduh, anak mama koq udah lesu gini, katanya gagal satu dua kali tak masalah." "Iya mama benar, tapi parah banget masakan pertama buatan Yui tadi," ujar Yui lesu. Sang ibu yang geli melihat tingkah laku anaknya pun berkata, "Kamu tahu? Dulu waktu mama pertama kali memasak juga seperti itu, tidak, bahkan lebih parah." Yui pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan meminta ibunya bercerita lebih jauh, "Yang benar ma?cerita dong...cerita..." Si ibu yang berhasil mendapat perhatian anaknya pun menggodanya kembali, "Ber-sam-bung, hehehe." "Akkhh mama jahat..." "Nanti akan mama ceritakan, tapi sekarang kamu istirahat dulu aja ya, sepertinya kamu sudah lelah.." Yui yang memang sudah agak lelah pun mengangguk, "Iya ma, tapi janji ya nanti cerita." "Iya, mama janji.." Sesampainya di kamarnya, ibunya membantu mengangkat Yui ke atas kasur dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut. "Selamat istirahat malaikat kecilku, nanti mama bangunkan sore nanti ya." "Yaa, terima kasih mama."

Sang ibu pun tersenyum dan meninggalkan putri kesayangannya sendiri. Ketika pintu ditutup, ruangan pun mulai terasa sepi. Dalam diam ia pun terdiam, 'Kenapa ya tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali belajar masak? Dan yang lebih penting, kenapa aku mulai menyadari kalau keinginan terbesarku itu adalah menik-", tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan wajah pemuda yang membantu ibunya tadi pagi, ia pun tersipu dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. 'Bodoh, apa yang kupikirkan? Sudahlah yang penting sekarang aku ingin tidur." Ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu.

PRANGG!

"UWAHHH...APA ITUU?" teriaknya karena kaget. Ia lalu memperhatikan kaca jendela sebelah kirinya pecah, ia juga menemukan bola baseball yang tergeletak disamping dirinya, perlahan ia ambil bola itu. Lalu sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berlari di tangga dan membuka pintu dengan kasar. "Yui ada apa nak? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ibunya. "Ngg, ada seseorang yang memecahkan kaca dengan bola baseball itu, ma" "Ya ampun, tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya ibunya. "Iya ma aku baik-baik saja."

TINGG...TONGG...

"Mungkin itu anak nakal yang memiliki bola ini, sini Yui kemarikan bolanya," ucap ibunya seraya meminta bolanya. Yui terdiam lalu menggeleng, "Tidak ma, kalau anak itu ingin meminta bolanya kembali, tolong suruh anak itu sendiri kemari. Yui ingin dia melihat apa yang sudah terjadi pada jendela Yui," ucapnya. "Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya..." ucap ibunya. Lalu sang ibu pun meninggalkan anaknya sendiri kembali. Ia pun menimang-nimang bola itu ditangannya, 'Anak macam apa sih yang tega memecahkan kaca jendela orang dengan bola kotor ini?' batinnya. Tak lama ia pun mendengar suara langkah kaki serta suara dua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Yang satu suara ibunya, yang satu lagi entah kenapa ia merasa sudah pernah mendengar suaranya.

TOK...TOK

"Masuk.." jawabnya. Ia terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya. "K-kamu.."

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	3. Chapter 3

Meet The Girls

* * *

HINATA POV

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, akan tetapi cuaca yang panas benar-benar membuat emosi jiwa, tak terkecuali bagi seorang pemuda yang saat itu sedang menelusuri setapak jalan, dia terlihat kelelahan dan agak bingung. "Ukhh...sial...tak kusangka bakat alamiku ini bisa membawa sial..." gerutunya. Saat ini dia sedang mencari-cari dimana kira-kira rumah yang ketiban keberuntungan dadakan itu. 'Kalau tak salah kearah sini...' batinnya. Dia lalu berbelok kekanan di ujung jalan. 'Sepertinya arah rumah ini aku mengenalnya..' pikirnya berusaha mengingat-ngingat sambil menggaruki kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, 'Mu-mungkinkah..." batinnya. Tapi pertanyaannya terjawab sudah ketika di sudah sampai di tempat tujunnya. Ia pun menelan ludah ketika didapatinya rumah berwarna pink pucat yang berpagar putih. Ia lalu melihat kepojok jendela tingkat atas, dilihatnya lubang yang seukuran bola baseball. 'Glekk...kenapa harus rumah ini sih di antara banyaknya rumah dikompleks ini?...kamii-sama," gerutunya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia pun mencoba meraih tombol bel yang ada di pagarnya, dengan satu langkah pasti ia pun menekan tombol itu.

TINGG...TONGG...

Ia pun menunggu tuan rumah yang ia baru saja kenal tadi siang, tak lama kemudian tuan rumah pun keluar. "Hei kamu ya yang sudah me.." Tapi ia lalu terdiam saat melihat siapa yang didapatinya didepan pagar. "Ngg, permisi...Saku-san," jawabnya dengan sopan. "Loh, kamu Hinata-kun kan? Ada keperluan apa nak?" tanyanya dengan sopan walaupun ia sudah bisa mengira untuk apa pemuda itu kesini. "Ngg...ma-mafkan saya Saku-san, saya benar-benar tak sengaja memecahkan kaca jendela anda," mohonnya sambil menundukkan badan. Sakurako agak terkejut saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu menundukkan badannya. "Oh jadi Hinata-kun ya yang memiliki bola baseball itu?" ujarnya sambil melipat tangan didada, ia sengaja agak memakai penekanan pada kata-katanya, sekedar ingin menggoda pemuda itu. "Ma-mafkan saya Saku-san, saya akan mengganti kaca jendela anda, kalau perlu saya akan membantu anda mengurus hal-hal lain selama seminggu sebagai bukti keseriusan saya," ucapnya tegas. Sakurako yang geli melihat sikap pemuda itu pun tak dapat menahan tawanya. "Hmpp...hhahahahaha." Hinata yang sudah tidak menunduk lagi pun bingung melihat tuan rumah yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ngg...ada apa ya Saku-san? Kenapa anda tertawa?" tanyanya dengan kebingungan. "Hahh...kau ini sikap mu tadi itu seperti ingin melamar saja, sampai bilang bukti keseriusan segala...hmp...hahahaha," tawanya kembali sambil menahan air mata. Hinata yang mendengarnya pun tersipu, "Ahh, saat ini saya sedang serius. Sudahlah tidak usah tertawa seperti itu kan?" ucapnya. Sakurako pun mulai berhenti tertawa sambil mengusap air matanya, "M-Maaf...maaf...yasudah tidak usah pakai bukti keseriusan segala, sudah saya maafkan."

Hinata pun bernapas lega. Sakurako lalu mengajaknya untuk kedalam, "Oh ya, kau ingin mengambil bolanya kan, saat ini putriku yang sedang memegangnya, kalau mau ayo masuk kedalam dulu," ajaknya. Hinata yang mendengar ajakannya pun segera memasuki pagar, "Boleh , maaf mengganggu," jawabnya. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo tangganya disebelah sini, hati-hati agak licin," ujarnya. Ia pun menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, lalu menuju sebuah kamar yang pintunya berwarna putih, di pintunya tertempel papan nama "YUI'S ROOM". Ia kemudian teringat dengan sosok putri Saku-san yang ditemuinya siang tadi, ia belum sempat melihat wajahnya, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa kalau ia mengenali sosok itu. Sakurako pun mengetuk pintunya. "Masuk," jawab suara dari dalam. Hinata pun mengikuti Sakurako dari belakang. Saat ia masuk di dapatinya sesosok gadis mungil yang agak terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

NORMAL POV

"Ahh...ka-kau yang tadi siang ya? Mungkinkah ini bola milikmu..?" tanya Yui. "I-iya...ngg maafkan aku...aku tak sengaja memecahkan kaca jendelamu," mohon Hinata sambil menunndukkan badan. Yui agak terkejut melihat hal itu, "Ngg...tidak apa-apa kok kau kan tidak sengaja melakukannya, lagipula kau sudah datang meminta maaf, jadi kau kumaafkan," jawabnya. Hinata lalu melihat gadis itu, "Terima kasih kau gadis yang baik," jawab Hinata. "Oh ya, tenang saja aku akan mengganti kaca jendela yang pecah itu," tambahnya. Yui pun tersenyum melihatnya. Hinata yang melihatnya tersenyum mulai tersipu malu, 'Manisnya gadis ini bila ia tersenyum' batinnya. Ia tak sadar kalau terus-menerus memperhatikan gadis yang dihadapannya. Yui yang tersadar dirinya diperhatikan pun tiba-tiba menundukkan wajahnya, wajahnya mulai memerah. Sakurako yang tersadar atmosfer diantara keduanya pun mulai mencairkan suasana. "Ohh ya Hinata-kun...kau tunggulah disini sebentar, aku ingin mengambil minuman dahulu," ujarnya. Hinata yang tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menoleh, "Ehh...tidak usah Saku-san, takut merepotkanmu," jawabnya. "Tak apa-apa kok...tak apa-apa..tolong jaga Yui sebentar ya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Ia pun keluar dari kamar meninggalkan mereka. Hinata yang tak tahu berbuat apa lalu ia menoleh dan melihat ada sebuah kursi, di tariknya kursi itu ke pinggir kasur lalu duduk disamping gadis itu. "Ngg...jadi Yui...apa kabar?" tanyanya. 'Aduh kaku banget sih nanyanya' batinnya. "Ahh...ngg...baik.." jawabnya masih menunduk. Hinata yang kebingungan lalu memperhatikan sebuah CD yang ada di atas meja. Ia memperhatikan cover Cd-nya. "Apa kau penggermar band Girls Dead Monster juga?" tanyanya. Yui yang mendengar nama band kesayangannya disebut pun mendadak berubah antusias, "Iyaa, aku suka banget sama band itu, mereka hebat banget baru launching album pertama, mereka sudah terkenal," jawabnya. Hinata yang melihat perubahan sikap Yui pun tersenyum, "Ya, aku paling suka lagu My Song, artinya dalam bener. Luar biasa memang penulis lagunya itu," tambahnya. "Iya..iya...Iwasawa-san memang jenius, salah satu cita-cita ku ingin menjadi vokalis grup band seperti dia," jawabnya. Hinata pun tersenyum, tetapi ia melihat wajah Yui yang berubah menjadi sedih. "Ngg...ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir. Yui yang tersadar pun lalu tersenyum kembali, "Ngg...tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. Hinata yang lumayan peka sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

TOK...TOK...

"Masuk," jawab Yui. Saku-san pun masuk dengan membawa baki berisi teh dan kue-kue. "Ehehe...apa aku mengganggu kalian?" senyumnya sambil tertawa jail. Wajah mereka berdua pun mau tak mau bersemu merah. "Ini ibu bawakan beberapa kue, silahkan dimakan.." tawarnya. "Ahh..terima kasih Saku-san.." balas Hinata. Ia lalu menikmati kue yang ia anggap enak. "Ohh, kue ini enak sekali. Apa Saku-san sendiri yang membuatnya?" tanya Hinata. "Hehe, begitulah. Silahkan jangan sungkan-sungkan.." tawarnya lagi. "A-anu.." tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yui dan membuat mereka memalingkan wajahnya ke arah gadis kecil itu. "A-apa kau suka _cookies_ Hinata?" tanyanya malu-malu. "Yah, sebenarnya tidak hanya kue sih, apapun makanannya aku suka, apalagi kalau orang yang memasaknya mencurahkan jiwa dan semangatnya. Itu akan membuat rasa masakannya bertambah nilai plus-nya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "A-anu,," Hinata menoleh kembali ke Yui. "Ka-kalau tak keberatan, maukah kau mencicipi masakan buatanku nanti. Yah, tapi mungkin tak seenak masakan buatan mamaku," tunduknya sedih. Lalu ia merasakan ada tangan seseorang yang mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Bodoh, asalkan kau berusaha dan mencurahkan jiwamu, aku yakin masakan buatanmu tak akan kalah enaknya dari masakan ibumu," jawabnya. Yui yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum, "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Mereka lalu berbincang-bincang hingga tak terasa sudah malam. Hinata pun pamit ingin pulang. "Sekali lagi maaf telah memecahkan jendela anda dan terima kasih untuk jamuannya." tunduk Hinata. "Ya, akan kami tunggu kedatanganmu, kapan kau akan mulai membetulkan jendelanya?" tanya Saku-san. "Hmm maaf besok saya ada ujian, mungkin hari Sabtu ini. Apa boleh?" tanya Hinata. "Tentu, dan sering-seringlah main kesini. Aku rasa Yui senang kalau kau berada disini," jawab Saku-san sambil melihat anaknya dengan senyum jahilnya. Yui yang malu mendengarnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Tentu, aku akan main lagi kesini, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," jawab Hinata. Saat ia berbalik ia merasa ada tangan yang menariknya, saat menoleh ia terkejut saat tangan Yui menarik lengan bajunya. "Ngg-maaf," Yui pun melepas tangannya. "Hati-hati dijalan," tambahnya. "Ya, sampai jumpa."

HINATA POV

'Huaaahhem, ngantuknyaa. Sudah jam tujuh ya, kakak sudah pulang belum ya?' batinnya sambil melihat layar hp-nya. 'Shit...misscall 20 kali dan dari kakak pula. Oh Kami-sama semoga aku masih tetap hidup sesampainya di rumah nanti,' batinnya penuh hikmat. Ia lalu mengingat gadis yang baru ditemuinya tadi. Senyumannya, suaranya, sikapnya yang lucu tak bisa lepas dari pikirannya. 'Akhh...' Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk mukanya. 'Apa yang kupikirkan, aku harus memikirkan ujian untuk besok.' batinnya. "YOOOSSSHH, SEMANGAAATT!" teriaknya.

YUI POV

Di sebuah kamar yang gelap dan sepi, seorang gadis sedang gelisah karena tidak bisa tertidur, ia lalu memegang dadanya yang sudah kembali berdetak normal. 'Huft, untung jantungku tak lompat tadi,' batinnya. "Hinata..yaa" bisiknya.

"Apaa?" jawab seseorang.

"KYAAA..." teriaknya. Ia yang kaget lalu membuka selimutnya dan menyalakan lampu mejanya, lalu ia melihat mamanya sedang duduk di pinggir kasur. "Mama, mama ngagetin aja nih," rengeknya. Saku-san yang merasa bersalah lalu meminta maaf, "Gomen...gomen...mama tak sengaja," pinta mamanya. "Huu...dasar.." Si ibu pun menghampiri anaknya sambil menyerahkan sebuah gelas. "Ini mama buatkan susu hangat kesukaanmu." "Terima kasih ma." Yui menerimanya dengan senyum. Tiba-tiba ibunya tersenyum jail. "Jadi...?" "Jadi apanya?" tanya Yui. "Bagaimana Hinata-kun?"

BRRUFFFFF!

Yui menyemburkan susu yang sedang ia minum. Mukanya pun tersipu. "Akh Yui, kamu jorok..sebentar mama ambilkan lap dan sprei ganti dulu.." ia pun meninggalkan ruangan sambil tertawa kecil. 'Apa-apaan sih pertanyaan mama tadi? Huuuhh..' batinnya.

'Oh ya, aku kan janji mau memasakkan sesuatu saat ia datang nanti, masak apa ya?' batinnya sambil tersenyum.

JUMAT SIANG, 13.00

HINATA POV

'Huftt...akhirnya ujian selesai juga...' batin Hinata sambil merenggangkan badan. "_Hey brother_?" tiba-tiba ia mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. "YO...tk!" "_What about your exam brother?_" tanya tk sambil berputar menggunakan kepalanya. "_Haha..well, i think it's fine, how about you?_" tanyanya pada temannya gitu. "_Well, i'm write the answer while dance so i think it's got a great score...WUHUU!_" jawabnya sambil melakukan gaya moon walk. "_Haha...it's great then_," jawabnya sambil berpikir bagaimana dia bisa mengisi jawaban sambil nge-dance.

"_Owh yeah, i have to tell you something_." "_What it is, TK_?" " _We have a party this afternoon, want to came_?" tanyanya. "_Ngg, well i want to go somewhere after this. So i think i'm pass._" "_Hoo...ok then...see you,_" jawab TK sambil guling-guling dijalanan.

"Huft...sekarang harus siap-siap cari peralatan untuk besok neh.." Ia pun berjalan ke tengah kota mencari toko bangunan. Tak lama ia pun menemukan sebuah toko bangunan yang cukup besar. Ia pun masuk ke toko tersebut. Ia melihat-lihat bahan kaca dan juga membeli beberapa paku dan lain-lainnya. "Ok pak tolong nanti barang-barangnya dikirim ke alamat ini. Bilang saja ini barang yang akan digunakan Hinata-san besok," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan beberapa uang "Baiklah nak," ujar Bapak itu. Ia pun keluar dari toko itu. 'Huft besok pasti akan jadi hari yang melelahkan.'

BRAAKK!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya. 'Aduuduuh...siapa sih nih?' "Akh...maaff aku tak sengaja menabrakmu." "Akhh tak apa-apa kok, kamu tidak a...Yuriii?" Hinata terkejut saat mengetahui yang menabraknya adalah kouhai-nya sendiri. "E..eh Hinata-senpai..." Yuri yang tahu bahwa orang yang ditabrak adalah senpainya, langsung memeluknya. "Wakkhh...apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" teriak Hinata dengan wajah terkejut. "Habis...Yuri kangen sama senpai, Yuri kan tidak tahu kalau senpai sudah keluar Rumah Sakit," rengeknya. "Huuh dasar, yasudah, sekali ini saja ya.." "Hehe...terima kasih.." jawab Yuri sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dari jauh...

~ To Be Continued ~

**Huftt...akhirnya sampai chapter 3. Benar-benar susah meng-update disaat banyak tugas menumpuk, mabim yang melelahkan, dan sebagainya. Anyway, saya akan tetap berusaha untuk membuat cerita yang lebih baik lagi. So please Review...**


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling and Terrible Cooking

* * *

YUI POV

"Yui mama mau kedalam sebentar, kau mau ikut?"

"Ngg, Yui tunggu diluar saja deh mah..." jawab Yui

"Yasudah, tunggu sebentar ya sayang.."

Hari itu mereka pergi untuk berbelanja di kawasan pertokoan. Yui ingin membuat sesuatu yang spesial untuk Hinata, karena itu ia meminta ibunya untuk mengantarnya.

FLASHBACK

"Hmm...hmm"

"Ara...Yui sejak kapan kau rajin membaca buku tentang masakan?" tanya Ibunya. Yui yang terkejut, refleks menyembunyikan bukunya. "Ngg-nggak kok ma.." jawabnya malu-malu. Ibunya yang langsung menebak apa gerangan yang terjadi langsung tersenyum sambil tertawa jahil. "Hee...oh iya-ya kau ingin membuat makanan untuk dicicipi Hinata-kun nanti ya..." ujarnya. Yui yang mendengarnya pun tertunduk malu, wajahnya pun memerah. "Baiklahhh..." Yui menatap wajah ibunya. "Ehh..ada apa mama?" "Kamu ingin memasak sendiri untuknya kan?" Yui mengangguk. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok kita ke wilayah pertokoan sebelah, kamu belum bisa memilih bahan makanan yang bagus kan? Mama akan membantu mu memilih bahan makanan untuk besok, bagaimana?" Mendengar perkataan ibunya Yui menggenggam tangannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. "Makasih mama.."

END OF FLASH BACK

Saat ini ia sedang menunggu ibunya. 'Hmm mama kok lama ya?' pikirnya

"Wakkhh...apa yang kau lakukan bodoh."

Yui terkejut saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, ia pun menoleh dan melihat Hinata disana bersama seorang gadis dan mereka...berpelukan. Tiba-tibanya hatinya merasa sakit.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

NORMAL POV

"Damn Yuri, sikapnya sama sekali tak pernah berubah, masih seperti anak kecil."

Hinata membawa tas pertukangan. Ia menuju rumah Yui untuk memperbaiki jendela yang ia pecahkan. Tak lama sampailah ia dirumah berwarna pink pucat, dengan satu jendelanya di plester dengan lakban.

TING TONG...

Ditekannya bel rumah itu.. ia pun menunggu hingga tuan rumah muncul. "Yaa, ara Hinata-kun silahkan masuk." "Permisi." Ia pun berjalan mendekati rumah, dan mendapati peralatan yang ia beli kemarin sudah sampai dan diletakkan di taman. "Sepertinya peralatannya sudah sampai ya Saku-san?" "Oh..iya baru saja sampai. Kamu sudah makan pagi?" "Sudah tadi di rumah, terima kasih atas tawarannya," jawab hinata. "Kalau begitu saya langsung mulai saja," Ia pun mengeluarkan palu dari tasnya dan segera bersiap-siap. "Ya, berusahalah"

SABTU SIANG, JAM 14.00

"Huft...tinggal sedikit lagi" "Yosh...tinggal dipasang di kusen jendelanya." Ia pun melihat hasil karyanya. "Hmm tak buruk". "Hei Yui apa yang kamu lakukan?". Hinata mendengar suara Saku-san. 'Hmm ada apa ya?' pikirnya. Ia pun lalu menuju ke atas untuk memasang jendela. "Selesai..." Ia pun menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur untuk memberi tahukan kepada mereka jendelanya sudah selesai diperbaiki. Sesampainya di dapur, ia mencium sesuatu dari meja makan dan menoleh untuk melihatnya. 'Ekh...apa-apaan makanan ini..ajaib sekali bahkan sampai kuah sayurnya pun seperti gosong,' pikirnya. Ia pun melihat Saku-san yang menuju kearahnya. "Akh..Hinata-kun kau sudah melihatnya ya? Maaf sebenarnya hari ini Yui yang memasak. Dia ingin sekali membuatkan mu masakan yang enak. Tapi entah kenapa sikapnya menjadi aneh saat pulang dari berbelanja kemarin, aku tanya pun ia hanya diam saja. Oh iya, kau ingin makan apa, biar ku belikan," ujarnya. Ia pun bergegas ke kamarnya. "Tunggu Saku-san..." Ia pun terhenti dan menoleh memandang pemuda yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Yaa?" "Sudah tidak usah nanti malah merepotkan, saya akan memakan makanan yang ada saja." ucap Hinata. "Ehh tapi, bagaimana kalau nanti kau sakit perut?" tanya Saku-san khawatir. Hinata yang mendengarnya lalu menepuk-nepuk perutnya, "Jangan khawatir perut saya kuat kok." Ia pun bergegas mengambil piring dan menyendok nasi, saat melihat lauk yang ada dihadapannya ia pun menelan ludah. "I—itadakimasu.."

YUI POV

Yui mengurung diri di kamar tamu. 'Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?' pikirnya. 'Hah...aku bodoh kenapa aku masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin? Memangnya kenapa kalau ia punya pacar? Bukan hal yang aneh bukan? Tidak mungkin aku bisa disamakan dengan dia, dia memiliki tubuh yang bagus, wajah yang cantik, Akhhh...gara-gara memikirkannya semalaman aku tak bisa konsentrasi memasak, pasti masakan ku di bilang tak enak olehnya . Huft, yang pasti saat ini aku tak mungkin menemuinya,' batinnya

TOK TOK

"Yui..mama masuk ya?" "Ya." Saku-san melihat anaknya. Ia sedang merenung sambil memeluk bantal. "Yui...kau ini kenapa sih? Ceritakanlah pada mama.." Yui menengok kearah ibunya. Ia lalu menggeleng-geleng, "Maaf ma, Yui sendiri tidak yakin kenapa perasaan Yui seperti ini." Saku-san pun menghampiri anaknya dan memeluknya, "Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau sudah merasa bisa untuk mengatakannya. Mama siap kok untuk menjadi pendengar untuk kamu." "Terima kasih mama," jawab Yui, dibalasnya pelukan hangat ibunya itu. "Oh ya ma, mama sudah belikan makanan untuk Hinata? Aku juga harus meminta maaf padanya karena masakan yang kubuat pasti sangat tidak enak," tanya Yui. "Ngg...sebenarnya mama kesini ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu. Dia memakan masakan mu. Bahkan sepertinya dihabiskan semua, sepertinya ia sangat kelaparan," jawab Saku-san sambil memutar-mutar jarinya. "EEEHH...kenapa? dia kan bisa sakit perut?" tanya Yui terkejut. "Yah mama juga tidak yakin alasannya, tapi sepertinya karena janjinya padamu. Ingat?" jawab Ibunya. Yui terdiam ia kemudian mengingat kembali janji pemuda itu. 'Bodoh, asalkan kau berusaha dan mencurahkan jiwamu, aku yakin masakan buatanmu tak akan kalah enaknya dari masakan buatan ibumu,' "Akhh...si bodoh itu...serius..." Yui pun bermaksud bangun dari tempat tidur tapi tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh kelantai. "YUI...", teriak ibunya.

NORMAL POV

"Huft...habis juga."

Hinata menghabiskan makanan buatan Yui tanpa tersisa sedikit pun. "Ternyata kalau perut lapar apapun masuk ya, tapi makanan ini.."

"YUI.."

"Ehh, suara itu, suara Saku-san apa yang terjadi?" Ia pun bergegas menuju arah suara dan melihat Yui yang sedang dibantu oleh ibunya untuk duduk di kasur, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata khawatir. "Akh Hinata-kun maaf membuat mu khawatir. Oh ya bisa tolong jaga Yui sebentar?" tanya Saku-san. "Ngg..tentu." Saku-san lalu keluar kamar. Hinata lalu menghampiri Yui dan duduk disampingnya. "Kenapa?" Hinata menoleh dan melihat Yui juga sedang menatap dirinya. "Kenapa kamu memakan masakan buatanku? Padahal aku yakin dari luar masakanku pasti sudah membuat orang ingin muntah melihatnya, tapi kenapa malah kau menghabiskannya?" tanya Yui. Hinata menatap gadis disampingnya, "Sebelum itu aku mau tanya sesuatu, apa kau mencicipi masakanmu?" Yui terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Ehh, aku tidak mencicipinya karena yakin tidak enak, memang kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. "Haah, kamu ini, memang benar masakanmu dari luar terlihat tidak enak, baunya pun tercium menyengat, benar-benar minus lah..." Yui yang mendengarnya serasa ada batu yang menghantam kepalanya.

"Tetapi..." Yui lalu menatap Hinata kembali. "Masakan mu memiliki rasa yang unik, rasa yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, sampai-sampai membuat aku tak sadar sudah menghabiskannya, hehehe maaf ya." ujarnya tersenyum. Yui menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. "U-unik?maksudnya apa?" tanyanya. "Hmpp...aku tak bisa menceritakannya dengan jelas, tapi yang pasti masakan buatanmu itu membuatku ingin mencicipinya lagi, kupikir mungkin karena kau sudah berusaha dan mencurahkan jiwamu karena itu perasaanmu tersampaikan kepada masakanmu." jawab Hinata. Yui yang mendengarnya lalu tersenyum dan menatap wajah Hinata. "Terima kasih", ujarnya

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Yui lalu menatap Yui, "Yah, sama-sama." Gadis itu berwajah sangat merah, hingga wajahnya pun mendadak merah juga. 'I-imut banget sih.', pikirnya. Mereka lama terdiam menatap satu sama lain.

"Ehemm."

"Wawawawawa," mereka berdua tekejut. "Apa mama mengganggu kalian?" tanya Saku-san jahil. "Ahh tidak kok Saku-san, oh ya ngomong-ngomong apa yang Saku-san bawa itu?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ohh ini ya?" Ia lalu menyodorkan dua lembar kertas itu pada Hinata. "Ini dua tiket taman bermain di kota sebelah, sebagai tanda terima kasih," ucapnya. "Ehh, tidak usah repot-repot, lagipula awalnya memang saya yang salah kok," tolak Hinata halus. "Hee, tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya bagaimana kalau kamu ajak juga Yui sekalian. Sudah lama dia tidak ke taman bermain," tawar Saku-san sambil tersenyum jahil. "Mama..." teriak Yui. "Ngg, kalau Yui tak keberatan, saya juga tak keberatan," jawabnya. "Ehh..." Yui terkejut mendengarnya. "Bagaimana Yu-i-cha-n?" tanya Ibunya dengan senyum jahilnya. "Engg...aku tak keberatan kok.." jawabnya malu-malu. Hinata lega mendengarnya, ia lalu melihat tanggal tiketnya. "Hmmp tiket ini berlaku sampai minggu depan nih, jadi bagaimana kalau hari rabu saja kita berangkatnya? Kebetulan hari itu sekolah libur," tanyanya sambil menatap Yui. "Baiklah," jawabnya. Hinata tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya sudah malam. Yui aku akan menjemputmu jam 9, oke?" "Ya sampai jumpa," jawab Yui. "Biar ku antar sampai pintu depan," ujar Saku-san. Yui lalu menatap sosok pemuda yang pergi diikuti ibunya. 'Hmmp, untuk hari Rabu nanti apa aku menyiapkan bekal ya?' pikirnya

RABU PAGI, JAM 7.00

Pagi yang indah di kediaman Hinata, seorang pemuda sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi menjemput seorang gadis. Hari itu ia mengenakan kaus putih ditutupi jaket jeans warna biru, serta celana jins yang sewarna.

"Hmm...Hmm..." senandung Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Hey, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Dasar aneh," ejek kakaknya. "Nee-chan, ganggu aja nih, udah sana gih..huss...huss.." usir Hinata sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir kakaknya. "Iya...iya...nanti kalau kencannya sukses cerita ya." Mendengar perkataan kakaknya, mendadak wajahnya berubah merah, "Ke-kencan? Siapa yang mau kencan? Orang cuman jalan-jalan aja," elak Hinata. Kakaknya melirik ke Hinata, lalu menjulurkan lidah padanya, "Sama cewek, itu namanya kencan, BAKA! HAHAHA..." ledek kakaknya.

Setelah rapi, ia pun bergegas menuju ke arah rumah Yui. Sesampainya disana ia lalu menekan tombol rumah, dan masuk. "Maaf ya Hinata-kun, Yui masih belum selesai. Ditunggu aja ya.." ujar ibunya. "Baik," jawab Hinata. 'Huft kenapa aku agak sedikit nerves gitu ya?' Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara gadis kecil tersebut. "Ngg...maaf ya lama menunggu.." ujar seorang gadis. Hinata kemudian menoleh, "Tidak ap-." Ia terkejut melihat dandanan Yui hari ini. Ia memakai dress warna pink dengan manik-manik dibagian dada, sewarna dengan warna rambutnya. Rambutnya diikat kebelakang membuat kesan dewasa muncul dalam dirinya. "Ba-bagaimana?" tanyanya malu-malu. "Ngg...kau cantik hari ini," jawab Hinata tanpa pikir panjang. "Akhh...terima kasih.." ucap Yui sambil menunduk, malu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Akhh ya kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat, mari saya saja yang mendorong kursi rodanya ke depan pintu Saku-san?" ujar Hinata sambil menggenggam kursi roda Yui. "Baiklah Hinata-kun, hati-hati ya. Jagalah Yui," pesan Saku-san. "Ya, Saku-san jangan khawatir," balas Hinata. "Ma, aku pergi dulu dan..." Yui mendekati telinga ibunya "Terima kasih ya ma," Saku-san tersenyum, "Anything for you, my dear."

Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki keluar. Tetapi tanpa disadari oleh mereka ada seseorang yang mengendap-ngendap membuntuti mereka dari belakang. Siapakah dia?

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	5. Chapter 5

Play With You

YURI POV

"Akh...gawat...aku bisa dimarahi Keita nih..." ujar Yuri sambil melihat jamnya. Pagi itu, ia berjanji menemani adik laki-laki satu-satunya untuk mencari mainan untuk diberikan kepada temannya yang akan ulang tahun lusa. "Eh.. itu kan senpai" Ia pun hendak memanggil senpainya itu.

"Sen.."

Akan tetapi ia berhenti saat melihat ada seseorang bersama senpainya. "Akh, senpai bersama siapa?" bisiknya. Ia pun penasaran dan membuntuti mereka. "Gadis...senpai bersama gadis. Siapa gadis itu?" Dengan rasa penasaran ia pun terus mengikuti mereka.

NORMAL POV

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka pun sampai di taman bermain. Yui yang sudah lama tidak kesini pun menjadi terkesima, "Wahh...hebat.." "Apa ini pertama kalinya kamu ke taman bermain?" tanya Hinata. Yui menggeleng kepalanya, "Tidak kok, waktu kecil aku suka diajak oleh mama. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali." "Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk," ajak Hinata sambil menggenggam pegangan kursi roda. "Ya.." jawab Yui sambil tersenyum

Yuri yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang pun sampai di pintu masuk.

"WAKHH"

"Taman bermain?mereka ke taman bermain. Fufufu ini semakin membuatku penasaran.." kekeh Yuri sambil mengeluarkan Devil Smile-nya.

Sementara itu Yui dan Hinata sedang berjalan mengitari taman. Ia lalu menghentikan kursi roda di samping bangku dan duduk. "Nah, kau ingin bermain apa? Hari ini aku akan menemanimu, jadi kamu bebas menentukan permainannya," ucap Hinata. "Hmm..." pikir Yui. "Bagaimana kalau itu." Yui menunjuk ke wahana yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan Hinata akan ditunjuk Yui. "I-itu..kau serius?" "Ngg.." angguk Yui. "Waduh..."

Mereka pun berjalan mendekati sebuah wahana. Wahana yang bernama "EXTREME JET COSTER". Saat melihat wahana ini Hinata seolah melihat ada Death Keeper yang memegang sabit di atas wahana itu. Ia lalu melihat ke arah atas dan melihat sebuah papan. Ia pun membaca papan tersebut.

"EXREME JET COSTER"

Peringatan!

Menaiki wahana ini dapat menyebabkan :

Susahnya bernapas saat mencapai ketinggian tertentu

Takut akan ketinggian

Suara habis akibat teriak-teriak tak jelas

Buang angin tak terkendali

"Gluup..." Ia pun menelah ludah saat melihat papan pemberitahuan wahana tersebut. "Ada apa? Ayo..." ajak Yui sambil tersenyum. 'Ukh...senyuman itu...' batin Hinata. "Baiklah ayo.." "Akh..." tiba-tiba Yui bersuara. "Ada apa?" tanya Hinata. "Aku lupa...aku kan pakai kursi roda, bagaimana bisa aku menaiki wahana itu?" ucap Yui menunduk sedih. Hinata memperhatikan gadis kecil itu. "Baiklah..." Ia pun menggenggam tangan Yui. "Aku akan menggendong mu agar kau bisa menaiki wahana itu. Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah serius.

"Ekhh..." Wajah Yui tiba-tiba memerah ia lalu menunduk. "Tidak usah...nanti merepotkan." "Tidak apa-apa kok, jangan sungkan." Setelah berpikir agak lama, Yui pun menggangguk, "Ngg...baiklah.." Mereka lalu menghampiri petugas wahana terdekat, setelah mengerti situasinya, petugas itupun bersedia untuk menjaga kursi roda Yui selama mereka menaiki wahana. Yui yang masih malu pun akhirnya menjulurkan tangannya ke Hinata. "A-aku.. agak berat loh.." Hinata lalu menunduk ia lalu memegangi lengan dan pinggang Yui lalu menggendongnya didepan. "Ahh...ahh." "Ehh..ada apa?" "Ahh..tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Yui sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam seperti kepiting rebus itu. "Hmm...ternyata kamu tidak berat kok. Enteng malah..hehehe," ujar Hinata tersenyum. Yui hanya bisa menunduk saja. Mereka pun ikut mengantri.

Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihatlah seseorang yang mencurigakan yang dari tadi mengikuti mereka. "Fufufu, aku yakin dengan penyamaran ku ini. Aku tak kan ketahuan," ujar Yuri. Ia mengenakan topi besar , memakai kacamata hitam, dan ? kumis. Benar-benar mirip kriminal sedang sembunyi dari kejaran polisi. "Nah sekarang dimana mereka ya?" ujar Yui sambil melihat-lihat kedua incarannya itu dan kemudian menemukannya di wahana Roller Coster.

"Ekh...mereka sedang apa? Kenapa senpai menggendong dia?" Yuri pun kemudian bergegas menyusul mereka. Ia yang perhatiannya terfokus pada Hinata, tak sadar kalau ia akan menabrak seseorang. "Wawawa awas.." "Ehh...kyaa.." Mereka berdua pun terjatuh. "Adududuh..." Pemuda yang ditabraknya pun lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yuri lalu menepis tangan pemuda itu, "Kenapa kau menabrakku? Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" bentak Yui walaupun sebenarnya dia sadar kalau dia yang salah, tapi ia tak mau mengakuinya. "A..maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi tidak melihatmu," ujar pemuda itu. "Bodoh, kalau maaf bisa menyelesaikan segalanya, polisi pada nganggur tau." Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Lalu bagaimana aku harus meminta maaf?" "Hmm...hmm...traktir aku makan..bagaimana?" usul Yuri dengan senyum kemenangan. Sesaat pemuda itu terdiam, "Hmm..baiklah ayo." Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yuri. "Ohh ya namaku Sawada Yuri, kau?" tanyanya sambil menyambut tangan pria tersebut. "Otonashi Yuzuru."

Hinata dan Yuri yang telah selesai menaiki Roller Coaster sedang duduk di bangku taman. "Ahh...seru sekali ya Hinata permainan tadi. Benar-benar mendebarkan. Aku jadi ingin naik lagi deh," ujarnya senang sambil meminum minumannya. "I-iya pasti akan menyenangkan," timpal Hinata. 'Ya-yang benar saja, aku takkan naik kendaraan aneh itu lagi seumur hidup ku,' batinnya. Yui memperhatikan Hinata, "Ada apa Hinata? Wajahmu agak pucat." Yui lalu memegang dahi Hinata dengan punggung tanganya. "Engg..tidak apa-apa kok. Daripada itu kamu ingin naik apa lagi setelah ini?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ngg...bagaimana kalau yang itu." ujar Yui seraya menunjuk wahana yang ada di balik gedung di belakang mereka. Hinata lalu melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Yui dan mendadak wajahnya pucat pasi, 'A-apa EXTREME TORNADO? Apa wahana di taman ini tidak ada yang namanya tanpa diawali kata EXTREME ya?' batin Hinata. "Ayo.." ajak Yui. "I-iya ayo."

Sementara itu Yuri yang sedang ditraktir oleh Otonashi, lupa akan tujuan awalnya yang ingin membuntuti senpainya. 'Huff kenyang..' batinnya. Sementara itu pemuda yang dihadapannya sedang bergetar saat melihat jumlah makanan dan harga makanan yang harus di bayarnya, ia pun hanya bisa pasrah sambil menghela napas. "Ada apa? Jangan depresi seperti itu dong? Nanti rejekimu berkurang loh" ujar Yui bercanda. 'Hahh, sudah berkurang tuh,' batin Otonashi. "Ngg dengan begini kau sudah memaafkan ku kan? Maaf tapi aku harus pergi. Permisi" Otonashi lalu berdiri dan bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu.." Otonashi lalu terdiam. "Kau sudah mentraktir ku makan, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kau kutemani jalan-jalan di taman ini, bagaimana?" tawar Yuri. "Tidak," tolak Otonashi tegas. "A-apa?Kenapa?" tanya Yuri. "Sebenarnya hari ini aku hendak mencari hadiah untuk adikku yang berulang tahun lusa nanti, jadi maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu." "Hadiah...hadiAAAAH," teriak Yuri. "Ya ampun aku lupa sama sekali punya janji untuk menemani adikku membeli hadiah untuk temannya ulang tahun. Bagaimana ini Keita pasti akan membenciku kalau aku mengingkari janji?" ujarnya sambil menunduk. Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, "Hmm..kalau begitu." Yuri melihat pemuda didepannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama mencarinya, siapa tau kau bisa memberiku saran untuk hadiah adikku nanti," ajak Otonashi. Yuri lalu tersenyum mendengarnya, "Ya, ayo.."

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, Hinata dan Yui sedang berjalan dengan diiringi tawa Yui yang sangat gembira. Setelah menaiki EXTREME TORNADO, Yui mengajak Hinata untuk menaiki permainan lainnya yang bertemakan EXTREME. Mulai dari EXTREME WHELE hingga EXTEREME UFO. "Menyenangkan sekali ya, kita bahkan mendapat sovenir untuk mama nanti," ujar Yui. Ia mendapatkan satu undian, tak disangka ia mendapat hadiah kedua voucher menginap gratis untuk berdua di penginapan mewah. "Mama pasti senang," ujarnya tersenyum. Hinata yang berjalan lunglai, memperhatikan Yui dan tersenyum. "Ya, pasti ibu mu senang menerimanya." "Ngg...anu...aku punya permintaan," ucap Yui tiba-tiba. "Apa itu?" tanya Hinata berharap tidak mengajaknya untuk bermain yang EXTREME-EXTREME lagi. "Aku ingin naik satu permainan lagi sebelum kita pulang. Bolehkah?" tanya Yui sambil menundukkan kepala. 'Ukh benarkan..' batin Hinata. "Kau ingin naik apa?" tanya Hinata. "Itu.." tunjuk Yui. Hinata menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Yui. "Hmm...kalau begitu ayo" ia pun mendorong kursi roda Yui dan berjalan menuju permainan itu.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Next Chapter akan menjadi yang terakhir. Bagaimanakah perkembangan selanjutnya?


End file.
